ARK: Past and Future
by Sapphire2021
Summary: What happens when you have no past, and seemingly no future? Follow the tales of Anna and her adventures on the Island of Ark, where its inhabitants may either become your friends, or eat you in one bite...


**ARK Survival Evolved: Past and Future.**

 _It is not the strongest of the species that survive, nor the most intelligent, but the one most responsive to change._

 _-Charles Darwin, born in February 1809 living an honorable and eventful life until his death in April 1882, R.I.P._

 **-Chapter one: The value of life.**

Its hard to tell whether you've lived your life to fullest or not, you don't know whether your truly ready to die or not until your looking death straight in its face. The man of dark skin was laying the sandy beach of an island he did not recognize, he was staring up and blinking at the glaring sun rays like a newborn at its first glimpse of light.

Upon waking with a pounding headache, he'd rolled onto his back in hopes to regain some of his remaining strength. It suddenly became very clear he was not alone, the cackle of strange birds could be heard a short distance away, he did not bother to investigate, thinking in his mind it was just another stay on the beach, occasionally being the object of harassment by overconfident and irritatingly persistent seagulls.

He put his hand out to grasp a handful of sand, and let it flow through his fingers and back onto the ground. "What a nice dream..." He whispered up into the fluffy white clouds above, blinking a little in surprise at how deep his voice actually was, he grasped his neck and felt along the veins until he stopped at his adams-apple in the center. "Is that _my_ voice? Is _that_ what I sound like?" He asked out loud, before quickly realizing it was pointless to simply ask himself.

He sighed in thought as he listened to the waves roaring soundly on the shore, gentle waves splashing against the rocks. He looked at his right hand, his chocolate brown skin had no marks, no scars, nothing. He looked at his left hand, and found something completely different, a small rock, no a gem of some kind imbedded into his skin, silver in color with a red outline coming around the middle of it.

Upon noticing the strange and foreign object in his skin, his body now seemingly aware of the foreign body, now started to itch and throb around the area of the rock, his brain had now begun to send instinctive signals to his veins and skin around it.

He breathed an uncomfortable sigh getting up an scratching at his wrist like a dog with fleas, "Argh!" He grunted as he was greeted by a sharp pain, clearly telling him to leave the strange rock alone, he sat up, "I'm alone aren't I?" He asked nobody in particular looking around, to his surprise there were others.

Two women to be exact, one with darker skin like himself and pretty features, a short pixie cut dark brown hair and a curvy body, what she was wearing left little to the imagination, her smallish breasts were barley covered by the strapless tube top and matching panties, made of crude and stained cloth. She had wide hips and kissable lips, a natural darker brown made them stand out, laying there just as he had before, he flinched back as she opened her green eyes looking around, she would probably think he kidnapped her or something, whether he had or not, he certainly could not remember no matter how much he wished to.

 **-Unknowns POV**

And last but certainly not least, the remaining girl with pale skin, straight black hair and a skinny physique, only making up for it with larger breasts than the other woman a short distance away, on the ground nearby she noticed a man sitting up next to her, both appearing to look like they were of African-American descent, the woman wore a crude cloth bikini, and the man was barely covered by the slightly torn boxer shorts made from the same cloths.

She had to admit, the man looked fit, skinny but muscular and pretty darn tall, almost double her own height. His hair was very short, almost like a buzz cut, he had gentle brown eyes and a strong chin.

Looking down she quickly realized she was wearing the same thing as the other girl, she immediately cupped her hands over her top in fear it might simply fall off, the weak cloth was slightly torn and gave her no support whatsoever, fearing their judgment, she turned her body so her front was facing away as they each gawked at each other in shock.

The other woman was the first to say something, "Where in the hell am I?!" She retorted looking around, stopping to look at the man beside her, he looked into her eyes and smirked, looking her up and down. She let out a disgusted sigh before turning to glare at the shyer pale girl a short distance away, "And could you kindly tell this idiot to stop gawking at me?!" She retorted pointing to the man who just continued to smirk, she rolled her eyes, he was as happy as a single guy could be, stranded on an island with two girls all to himself.

She played with her black hair shyly, avoiding eye contact. "Bu..But, I don't even know him...Come to think of it, I don't even know who I am." She managed to stutter out, the darker woman just glared at her with that "are you serious" kind of look.

She let out an annoyed sigh and gestured to herself with a hand, "Well I..." She started but trailed off in thought, "...Goddammit, I don't know either!" She slapped her thigh, "Well, its clear that we need names..." The man cut in moving himself a little closer, she nodded in agreement, "Since we don't know our old ones, we'll have to make some up...Call me Carmen." The darker tone woman proclaimed putting her hand up with a confident smile, looking quite pleased with her choice.

The man smiled in thought, then snapped his fingers, "I like Noah, its my favorite story in the bible. That'll be my name." Carmen rolled her eyes at him, "Oh great, one of those religious types.." She muttered, "Whats wrong with that?!" Noah retorted, it suddenly became very clear to him Carmen had a sassy attitude about her.

They stopped their exchange of glares when they noticed the other girl had yet to speak, she still sat there playing with her hair nervously, shyly watching them timidly. "And you, girl? Whats it gonna be?" Carmen spoke up, Noah shushed her, "Be nice, can't you see she's still scared?" He cussed, Carmen only muttered something indistinct, instead directing her attention to the multitude of palm trees and ferns behind them.

She opened her mouth a few times, only to shut it back closed each and every time. "I...I don't know..." She finally whispered, Noah sighed, "Let me help, its got to be something simple, something pretty..." He started, but jumped as Carmen spoke up from behind them, "How about Anna, seems simple enough." Carmen concluded with a snort, Noah just glared at her, "You should really let her choose..." He trailed off, when the shy woman spoke up suddenly.

"No I like it...I like, Anna." Anna smiled upon having something to call herself, even though she didn't actually chose her name like the others she was still proud of it.

Carmen had a triumphant smile on her face as she got up, "Well, now that's all sorted, lets get something to eat...I'm starved." Noah raised a hand to protest as Carmen marched to the nearest bush, plucking a handful of dark colored berries, "I wouldn't...How do we know if they're poisonous or not?!" Noah protested, but it was too late, Carmen had already swallowed a few while he was talking.

"Sorry, what was that?" Carmen turned and asked Noah, who just face-palmed. And despite his numerous protests, Carmen continued to stubbornly eat more of the berries claiming they were delicious, all while Anna just sat and watched onward, unsure of what to say or do.

Carmen then gripped her head, groaning in pain. "Ooh, what's happening...?" She swayed on her feet dizzily until she finally passed out moments later in the sand, Noah standing over her unconscious body frowning, "I tried to tell you..." He scolded to the unconscious woman laying on the ground, gaining some sort of satisfaction from her unfortunate predicament she had inadvertently put herself in.

Anna just continued to watch, feeling rather helpless. She then heard a hiss coming from thick multitude of trees, and then some eyes, amber eyes peeping out from the darkness. "Um, Noah...I think we've got company..." She stuttered getting to her feet...


End file.
